Your Brothers and My Love
by Flowery Hwang
Summary: Ketika Lim Youngmin sudah mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Donghyun. Tapi sayangnya kedua kakak kekasihnya tidak membiarkan ia hidup tenang dengan adik mereka. BAP. GOT7. Produce101, MXM. Lim Youngmin x Kim Donghyun. DongPaca. PacaDong. AlpacaDong in your area!
1. chapter 1

Ketika Lim Youngmin sudah mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Donghyun. Tapi sayangnya kedua kakak kekasihnya tidak membiarkan ia hidup tenang dengan adik mereka. BAP. GOT7. Produce101, MXM.

Lim Youngmin x Kim Donghyun. DongPaca. PacaDong. AlpacaDong in your area!

 **Your Brothers and My Love**

by **Kim Leena**

 **a Fan Fiction**

Starring

Lim Youngmin x Jung (Kim) Donghyun

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

Lim Jaebum x Jung (Park) Jinyoung

And others.

.

.

.

.

.

Warn: BroCom! Daehyun

Daehyun saat itu berumur 10 tahun. Ia sedang latihan memainkan piano untuk lomba sebulan ke depan di ruang musik rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan kecil memegang punggungnya. Daehyun berbalik melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Mata Daehyun otomatis menunjukkan eyesmilenya begitu tahu siapa itu. Iya, Jung Donghyun, adiknya yang paling kecil, berumur 5 tahun.

"Kenapa hmm? Dongdongie ingin Hyung ajarkan bermain piano?"

Donghyun tersenyum lebar, mengangguk cepat. "Mau!"

Daehyun menggeser duduknya, "Ayo sini duduk." Daehyun mengangkat Donghyun untuk duduk bersama di sampingnya. Tapi ternyata pianonya masih terlalu tinggi sedikit untuk diraih tangan-tangan kecil Donghyun.

Daehyun mengangkat Donghyun ke pangkuannya. Dan, akhirnya jari Donghyun memencet-mencet tuts secara acak sambil tertawa senang karena benda yang ia sentuh mengeluarkan bunyi yang berbeda-beda.

Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya, mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di depan perut Donghyun. Adiknya yang bungsu ini manis sekali meskipun ia laki-laki juga sama sepertinya dan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung adalah adik Daehyun yang besar, ia hanya berbeda setahun dengan Daehyun. Mereka daripada seperti adik kakak malah seperti teman sepermainan. Karena itu ia sangat senang ketika ia berumur 4 tahun ibunya bilang ia akan punya adik lagi. Daehyun menunggu adiknya yang satu lagi lahir. Ia tidak peduli, laki-laki perempuan asal ia punya adik yang bisa ia sayangi dan manjakan nantinya. Dan lahirlah, Jung Donghyun. Daehyun sangat senang saat itu. Ia meminta orangtuanya untuk menamai adiknya yang satu ini dengan satu karakter sama dengannya. Jadilah Daehyun dan Donghyun. Dae-ya dan Dongie-ya. Jinyoung pun tersisihkan, derita anak tengah memang menyakitkan. Tapi ia masa bodoh saja, toh Donghyun kan adiknya juga meskipun setelah dilihat dia malah lebih banyak mirip dengan Daehyun.

"Nah, Dongdongie. Kita pertama belajar kord dasar dulu, ya. Karena Hyung yakin tanganmu belum sebesar itu untuk bermain dengan 10 tangan. Kau gunakan telunjuk saja. Lihat, Hyung."

Daehyun menggerakan jari-jari telunjuknya menekan tuts piano. "Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Si, Do." Daehyun menyudahi menekan tutsnya.

"Ayo Dongdongie ikuti Hyung." Daehyun mengarahkan Donghyun menekan tuts-tuts piano bergantian.

Setelah beberapa saat Donghyun sudah bisa melakukannya sendiri. "Do, Le, Mi, Fa, So, La, Si, Do!" Donghyun bertepuk tangan senang. "Dongie bisa, dongie bisa!" Donghyun berbalik menghadap Hyungnya, membuat kakaknya memegangi tubuh Donghyun karena takut terjatuh.

Daehyun tersenyum melihat Donghyun yang tersenyum lebar, sampai terbentuk eyesmile imut. "Dongie mau sepelti Dae-hyung, juga Youngie-hyung. Dongie ingin bisa memainkan belbagai alat musik, dan belnyanyi dengan baik, sepelti Dae-hyung dan Youngie-hyung."

"Bagus, Sayang. Nanti Hyung dan Youngie-hyung akan mengajarkan Dongdongie sampai bisa!" Kata Daehyun.

Donghyun tersenyum senang, bertepuk tangan cepat. "Yeaayy!"

"Kau sangat senang, huh?" Daehyun bertanya menagkup wajah Donghyun dengan tangannya.

Donghyun mengangguk lucu, poninya ikut bergerak. Dan karena tangan Daehyun menangkup pipinya, membuat bibirnya membentuk pout lucu.

"Dongie sayaaaanggg Dae-hyung dan Youngie-hyung." Donghyun maju mengecup bibir Donghyun di depannya, membuat Hyungnya terkesiap kaget, tertawa setelahnya.

"Dae-hyung juga sayaaaanggg, Dongdongie. Youngie-hyung juga begitu." Daehyun memeluk erat Donghyun. Menciumi kepala Donghyun gemas.

"Suatu hari, kau akan menjadi seorang musisi hebat, Jung Donghyun."

/DJD/

"Youngie-hyuunnggg."

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dia sedang ada di dapur membuat sereal karena merasa lapar, meskipun ini siang hari masa bodoh. Yang penting laparnya terobati.

"Oh, Donghyunie. Mau sereal juga?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil mengangkat tubuh Donghyun, mendudukannya di konter dapur.

"Mau~." Donghyun berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"Nah, sebentar ya. Hyung cari susu cair dulu." Jinyoung berjalan ke arah lemari es, membukanya dan mengambil kotak karton tempat susu cair.

Jinyoung menuangkan susunya dengan hati-hati dan sesuai takaran. Setelah selesai ia mengembalikan kotak susu cair ke lemari es lagi.

Jinyoung mengambil dua sendok. Satu sendok besar untuknya, dan sendok plastik kecil untuk Donghyun.

"Ini, Donghyunie sudah bisa makan sendiri, kan. Jadi kita sekarang memakannya berdua." Jinyoung memberikan sendoknya pada Donghyun. Mengangkat Donghyun dari konter, mendudukan adiknya di kursi makan untuknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Jinyoung duduk di sampingnya, membawa semangkok besar sereal ke depan mereka berdua.

"Yeay, selamat makan Youngie-hyung!"

"Selamat makan, cutie pie."

Mereka berdua segera memakan serealnya. Walaupun berakhir dengan Jinyoung yang menghabiskan lebih dari separuhnya karena Donghyun yang kekenyangan. Tak lupa tumpahan susu di meja makan dan baju Donghyun. Donghyun hanya tertawa lucu saja melihat bajunya sudah terbasahi susu.

Akhirnya Jinyoung yang membersihkan semuanya. Juga mengganti baju Donghyun.

/DJD/

Itu cerita masa kecil mereka. Sekarang Donghyun sudah besar. Ia sudah berumur 16 tahun dan akan memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas. Daehyun sudah berada di semester 5 kuliahnya, dan Jinyoung semester 3. Tapi mereka bertiga tetap selengket dulu, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka saudara, mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama pula.

Donghyun sudah bisa memainkan 3 alat musik. Terima kasih pada kedua kakaknya yang benar-benar mengajarkannya sampai bisa. Tetapi ia memang paling suka menggenjreng gitar akustik, bukan piano seperti Donghyun atau clarinet seperti Jinyoung.

Soal bernyanyi, jangan ditanya, Donghyun malah memiliki range suara seperti Jinyoung, tapi lebih cerah lagi. Suaranya cocok untuk lagu musim semi dan musim panas.

Mereka bertiga sedari kecil sudah sering membuat video dengan konten musik bersama. Lalu mempostnya ke media sosial. Terdapat banyak fans mereka di luar sana yang mengapresiasi musik mereka. Karena bagaimana tidak jatuh cinta pada tiga bersaudara berbakat, tampan, dan baik hati itu.

Keluarga mereka memang dialiri darah seni yang kental, Ayah mereka adalah komposer terkenal, sedangkan Ibu mereka adalah pemain biola yang sudah malang melintang sejak masa mudanya.

Sehingga Daehyun dan Donghyun pun belajar mengcompose lagu, membuat lirik, dan memproduksi lagu. Sedangkan Jinyoung lebih tertarik mendalami alat musik klasik, sehingga ia pun jatuh cinta pada musikal, dan aktif dalam kegiatan teater.

Omong-omong putera-putera Papa Jung sudah punya kekasih, kecuali si Jung bungsu.

Daehyun mulai menjalani hubungan dengan Youngjae di tahun terakhir ia Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan awet hingga kini. Youngjae meskipun seumuran Jinyoung, dia satu angkatan dengan Daehyun karena termasuk murid akselerasi di masa SMPnya.

Sedangkan Jinyoung yang tidak disangka-sangka malah sudah jadian sejak SMP, dengan sahabat bobrok Youngjae, Lim Jaebum. Tapi, Daehyun dan Donghyun tidak kaget sih, maklum cinta ada karena terbiasa katanya. Iya, terbiasa bersama ketika Jaebum main ke rumah mereka bersama dengan Youngjae juga.

/DJD/

Pagi itu di depan sekolah, Donghyun berlari untuk menghemat waktu. Dia ini sedang PPLS astaga, jadi tidak ada waktu untuknya berjalan santai.

Sampai ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjaga di dekat gerbang.

Mampuslah ia, ia menabrak komisi kedisiplinan. Donghyun dengan posisi terduduk, menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Berdoa komat-kamit di dalam hati.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat masuk, sebentar lagi pembekalan pagi dimulai." Donghyun mendengar seseorang berkata padanya. Sudah pasti orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

Takut-takut Donghyun mengangkat pandangannya. Menemukan dirinya bertatap mata dengan orang yang tadi bicara.

Dan, wow.

Apakah ini yang namanya Cinta?

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Memutuskan untuk membuat AlpacaDong lagi untuk menyambut comeback mereka. Dan, chaptered ff here!

Aku dari dulu sangat suka sama yang namanya BAP Daehyun dan Got7 Jinyoung. Apalagi mereka debut di tahun yang sama. Jr./Park Jinyoung debut bersama JB/Lim Jaebum di 2012 dalam drama Dream High 2 dan duo JJ Project.

Dan, ketika pertama kali melihat Donghyun aku merasa terberkati. Wow, dua biasku menyatu dalam satu orang, luar biasa :".

Akhirnya jadilah Fic ini.

Berharap ada yang ingin membaca kelanjutan fic ini. :"

Thank you so much for all who read it till here. Let me know what you think 'bout this in review section.

P.S.

Aku akan menghadiahkan chap baru SITY untuk yang merayakan tahun baru masehi 2018 nanti.

:D


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Youngmin menguap, astaga dia mengantuk sekali. Semalam ia habiskan untuk bermain game dan browsing. Seingatnya ia baru terlelap satu jam sebelum pergantian hari. Dan ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan kegiatan PPLS, rumahnya sedikit jauh, jadi begitulah. Youngmin mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dengan memegang pagar sekolah yang sudah seperti jelmaan es di freezer. Membuatnya merinding ketika tangan telanjangnya langsung menyentuhnya sekaligus. Nah, kan sekarang matanya bisa terbuka setidaknya 0,0008 mm lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya.

"BRUKK."

Tiba-tiba ketika ia sedang meresapi permukaan dingin pagar sekolah ada seseorang yang menabraknya, tepatnya seorang murid baru.

Ia tidak ikut jatuh sih, kuda-kuda kakinya sedang bagus, dan ia sudah makan satu porsi penuh sarapan di rumah.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat masuk, sebentar lagi pembekalan pagi dimulai." Ia berkata pada anak itu.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia memakai masker hitam putih yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Mata besarnya tertutupi sebagian oleh rambut berponinya yang berwana ash brown.

Tapi yang bisa Youngmin katakan dari apa yang dilihatnya anak itu...

"Manis..."

"A-apa sunbaenim?" Tanya anak itu takut-takut sambil beranjak berdiri. Aduh, suaranya kok membuat berdebar, sih. Youngmin kan jadi tidak kuat mempertahankan wajah datar, stoic, tidak ramah ala-ala komisi kedisiplinan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tapi, akhirnya suaranya keluar sesuai dengan imagenya juga.

"Jung Donghyun, sunbaenim."

"Cepatlah menuju ke lapangan, besok-besok coba ponimu dijepit. Mata besar kok, tetap menabrak orang." Aduh, tajam sekali, kakak, :).

"Nde, sunbaenim. Jeoseonghamnida." Anak itu membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas sebelum melesat ke arah lapangan.

Youngmin mengira-ngira bagaimana wajah di balik masker itu, semanis suaranya, kah? Tapi entah kenapa matanya memang yang paling menarik, besar, jernih, memancarkan kemurnian pemiliknya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang terlihat lembut, menggodanya untuk menggesekkan tangannya.

Wah, makan apa Youngmin tadi, ya? Mendadak puitis di pagi hari bukanlah stylenya.

Mata Youngmin mengedar ke atas, menatap atap sekolah lama. "Hmm, Jung Donghyun, ya..."

/DJD/

Hari itu Donghyun berkenalan dengan teman satu kelompoknya. Semua murid baru dibagi menjadi 10 kelompok dan dinamai dengan nama instrumen, karena ini sekolah seni pertunjukkan. Donghyun berada di kelompok Cello. Ia berkenalan dengan Kim Donghan, Kim Shihyun, Lee Junwoo, Lee Seokyu, Kim Hyunwoo, Lee Jihan, Kwon Hyeop, Han Jongyeon, Lee Gwanghyun, Lee Gunhee, Yeo Hwanwoong, Ha Minho, dan Yoo Hoyeon. Sedangkan yang lainnya adalah siswi-siswi yang dia kenal di hari-hari berikutnya.

Donghyun duduk di samping Donghan pada pembekalan pagi itu. Kepala Sekolah menyampaikan petuah-petuahnya yang sangat membosankan, membuat Donghyun beberapa kali memejamkan matanya karena kantuk yang menyerang.

Ujung matanya menangkap sosok yang tadi pagi menegurnya di gerbang sekolah.

Ia menyenggol Donghan pelan. "Han-ah, sunbae yang tadi berjaga di gerbang siapa, sih?", tanya Donghyun.

"Yang mana? Tadi aku sih melihat Kim Chan sunbae di gerbang." Donghan membalasnya dengan bisikan.

Donghyun menunjukkan sunbae yang dimaksudnya dengan gerakan mata. Mulut Donghan membentuk o kecil.

"Lim Youngmin, kelas 3...

Donghyun mengangguk pelan. "Aahh, Lim Youngmin..." Ia seperti pernah mengenal namanya di suatu tempat. Donghyun menatap Youngmin sesaat, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada kepala sekolah.

/DJD/

Donghyun memasuki rumahnya. "Aku pulang." Ia membuka sepatunya. Menyimpannya di rak lalu memakai sandal rumah.

"Annyeong, Donghyunie!"

Donghyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Oh, hai Youngjae hyung. Dae-hyung mana?"

"Di dapur."

Donghyun berjalan melewati Youngjae yang menonton tv. Tercium harum masakan dari arah dapur. Terlihat punggung Daehyun dari pintu dapur.

Donghyun berjalan mendekati Daehyun, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh kakaknya.

"Bagaimana PPLSnya?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mengaduk adonan tepung.

"Melelahkan tapi seru! Aku dapat banyak teman. Sayangnya teman-teman SMPku berada di kelas lain." Papar Donghyun semangat.

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu." Daehyun berbalik mengecup pipi Donghyun. "Sana mandi, nanti langsung makan."

"Siap!"

/DJD/

Jinyoung membuka pintu di depannya, terlihat Donghyun yang sedang belajar. Donghyun menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. "Oh, Youngie-hyung... Masuklah."

Jinyoung tersenyum, memasuki kamar adiknya lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

"Belajar apa? Kan masih PPLS." Jinyoung berjalan ke arah Donghyun.

"Ah, aku membaca-baca saja sambil menuliskannya kembali. Aku jadi perwakilan untuk LCT kelompokku."

Jinyoung mengelus kepala Donghyun. "Yeokshi, uri Dongie jjang!"

Donghyun menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana latihannya Hyung?"

"Lancar." Jinyoung mendudukkan diri di kasur. "Aku hafal semua lineku, tapi pelatihnya bilang aku harus lebih menghayati perannya."

"Hyung pasti bisa! Kau kan baru berlatih dua minggu, menghafal seluruh line itu sudah kemajuan besar kan?"

"Hmm."

Donghyun berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju Jinyoung. "Mau ku peluk?"

Jinyoung menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Donghyun. Donghyun mengelus kepala Jinyoung. "Hyung pasti lelah. Jaebum hyung sepertinya sibuk, ya..."

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya. "Hmm, begitulah."

"Mau chamomile tea?"

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya. "Uri Dongie memang yang terbaik." Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Donghyun. "Terima kasih."

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk Youngie hyung."

Donghyun keluar kamarnya berjalan menuju dapur. Melewati Daehyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dan Youngjae yang menonton tv di ruang keluarga.

"Sudah belajarnya?" Tanya Daehyun ketika Donghyun akan kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Sedikit lagi, akan ku teruskan nanti."

Daehyun melihat dua gelas di tangan Donghyun. "Hmm, kalau begitu tenangkan dia ya. Maaf ya dia jadi mengganggumu."

"Eii, kenapa harus minta maaf? Kan dia saudaraku juga. Hyung konsentrasi saja, jangan sia-siakan usaha Youngjae hyung kesini." Donghyun memberikan wink pada Youngjae yang tangannya terhenti di udara untuk memasukkan keripik ke mulutnya.

Ketika Donghyun sudah berlalu ke kamarnya Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan I-know-what-you-doin'-here-so-just-tell-me.

"Aku kesini kan untuk cari makanan gratis, jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Daehyun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, mengulum senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Youngjae mendengus, sebelum memakan keripiknya lagi dan memfokuskan pandangan pada layar tv.

Youngjae merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel di pipinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Thanks. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, aku mengerti. Tapi, kupikir kau harus lebih terbuka. Dalam menyampaikan afeksi, maupun ketidaksukaanmu atau kemarahanmu." Daehyun mengusap pipi Youngjae. "Kita sudah dua tahun lebih bersama. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang menghalangimu untuk mendekatiku, hmm? Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesulitan, atau tidak nyaman bersama denganku."

Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun di pipinya. "Aku akan berusaha. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan?"

Daehyun tersenyum mengangguk perlahan. "Aku tahu."

Youngjae bergerak memeluk Donghyun.

"Ekhhem!"

Youngjae menjauhkan diri dari Daehyun. Mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit.

"Kupikir kau sedang mengerjakan tugas, Dae." Jinyoung bersandar di dinding dekat tangga. "Bilang saja mau date." Jinyoung mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Emm? Sejak kau mengatakan 'aku tidak mengatakan apapun'?" Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali, kau!" Daehyun melempar bantal sofa yang ditangkap baik oleh Jinyoung. "Aku bilang nih, ke Jaebum. Kalau kamu kurang belaian."

"Kurang ajar!" Jinyoung melempar balik bantal ke arah Daehyun yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Dae, kembali kerjakan tugasmu. Dan Jinyoungie, nanti aku bilang ke Jaebum untuk meluangkan waktunya." Kata Youngjae menengahi.

"Geure! Aku minta bantuannya, Youngie sunbae." Jinyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Okay, Youngie hoobae!"

/DJD/

Donghyun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat komisi kediaiplinan yang berdiri disana dan kecewa ketika tidak mendapati Youngmin disana. Ia membungkuk sekilas ke arah komisi kedisiplinan di gerbang. Donghyun memberhentikan langkahnya, menundukkan kepala untuk membuka maskernya sebelum membeku. Ia melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depannya. Donghyun menaikkan pandangannya, terlihatlah wajah yang sedari tadi ia cari tepat berada di hadapannya. Donghyun menahan nafasnya.

'Dari dekat kok ganteng banget?!'

"Jung Donghyun."

"Nde, sunbaenim?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak menabrak orang lagi. Sepertinya hari ini kau memakai matamu dengan baik, hmm?" Youngmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah, nde."

"Cepat ke lapangan kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi?" Youngmin menggedikan kepalanya.

Donghyun melangkah cepat menuju lapangan. 'Tampan sih, tapi nyebelin!'

"Jung Donghyun."

Donghyun menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafas lalu berbalik. "Nde, sunbaenim?"

"Semangat untuk LCTnya." Kata Youngmin sebelum berlalu pergi.

Entah kenapa, dada Donghyun berdesir mendengarnya.

/DJD/

Para siswa baru berkumpul di dalam aula untuk materi sesudah istirahat makan siang.

"Donghan-ah apakah ada kakak kelas yang kau kenal?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Ada beberapa, kebanyakan kakak kelasku sewaktu SMP. Ada tetanggaku juga, kelas 2 Kim Taedong namanya." Jawab Donghan.

"Ahh, beruntungnyaaa. Tak ada kakak kelas yang ku kenal." Keluh Donghyun sambil mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kemarin kau menanyakan Youngmin sunbae. Kau merasa mengenalnya?"

"Huh? Tidak. Hanya... ingin tahu." Kata Donghyun pelan.

"Emm, begitu... Tanyakan saja apapun padaku. Termasuk kakak kelas yang ingin kau tahu. Aku ini temanmu kan?" Kata Donghan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja?! Wah, terimakasih Donghan-ah. Kau yang terbaik!" Donghyun mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Geurom."

"Jeong Yein!"

Donghan dan Donghyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat banyak siswa yang berkerumun. "Aku akan melihat ke sana."

"Aku juga."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Donghyun pada siswa yang berkerumun. "Ada yang sesak nafas." Jawab siswa itu.

"Huh? Kalau begitu jangan berkerumun. Berikan ruang untuknya." Kata Donghyun cepat.

Siswa tadi segera memberi tahu murid yang berkerumun untuk menyingkir.

Donghyun bersimpuh di samping anak yang sesak nafas. "Apakah dia punya inhaler?" Tanyanya pada anak yang memeganginya.

"Kupikir tidak. Aku baru sekarang melihatnya sesak nafas." Jawab temannya cepat.

"Cepat longgarkan seragamnya!"

"Ah, baiklah." Anak itu segera melonggarkan seragam Yein, anak yang sesak nafas itu.

"Gawat! Nafasnya semakin pendek." Donghyun berkata pelan. "Aku akan melakukan CPR."

"Apa?!"

"Ini darurat, cepat luruskan kepalanya." Donghyun berkata cepat sambil membuka blazernya.

"Baiklah." Teman Yein segera menurunkan kepala Yein dari pangkuannya.

Donghyun melakukan kompresi dada beberapa kali sebelum memeriksa pernafasannya. Ia segera membuka jalur pernafasan gadis di depannya. Tangannya lalu mengangkat dagunya perlahan lalu menekan dahinya lembut. Setelah itu ia memberikan pernafasan dari mulut ke mulut.

Akhirnya dada Yein sudah mulai turun naik secara teratur. "Hah..." Donghyun terduduk di lantai.

"Kau hebat, Donghyun-ah!" Donghan berkata di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku hanya melakukan yang kubisa. Oh ya, segera bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." Donghyun berkata sambil terengah.

"Maaf, kami datang terlambat." Panitia yang tergabung dalam PMR segera membawa Yein ke ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan pertolongan pertama." Salah satu anggota PMR berkata.

"Ah, ne."

"Jung Donghyun."

Donghyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihat Youngmin berdiri menjulang di pintu aula.

"Ikut denganku."

"Aku pergi dulu." Donghyun berkata pada Donghan.

"Emm, cepatlah. Sepertinya akan segera dimulai."

"Okay."

/DJD/

"Kau hebat juga."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya membantu."

Youngmin dan Donghyun duduk di depan aula.

"Untukmu." Youngmin menyodorkan air mineral pada Donghyun.

"Oh, terima kasih." Donghyun segera meminum airnya.

"Apakah itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Uhhhuk!" Donghyun menyeka bibirnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Youngmin.

"Itu tidak bisa disebut ciuman. Tapi kuakui itu pertama kalinya aku melakukan CPR pada orang sungguhan." Donghyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya, sunbaenim?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya. Kau tampak sigap dan tidak canggung. Maaf untuk panitia yang tidak bisa membantu, omong-omong." Kata Youngmin sambil menatap Donghyun.

"Ah, itu karena darurat. Dan waktu aku SMP dilatih menjadi anggota PMR yang sigap. Jadi itu bukan apa-apa." Kata Donghyun sambil menghela nafas. "Apakah tidak apa-apa aku disini denganmu, sunbaenim?"

"Tidak apa. Pematerinya telat 10 menit."

"Ah, begitu. Aku akan kembali ke dalam. Terimakasih sekali lagi, sunbaenim." Donghyun membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju pintu aula.

"Oh, soal pertanyaanmu tadi." Donghyun menghentikan jalannya, menatap Youngmin yang matanya terpaku ke depan. "Itu bukan pertama kalinya bibirku menempel dengan bibir lain, jika kau ingin tahu." Donghyun berlalu setelah itu.

Youngmin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Huh, menarik."

 **TBC**

Author's note:

Setelah puluhan bulan aku akhirnya bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Seperti yang aku bilang di SITY aku baru bisa update akhir-akhir ini.

Makasih yang udah nunggu lama-lama (kalau ada). Ini untuk kalian, lumayan lah, panjangan dikit dari chapter satu.

Bagi yang nungguin kemunculan Jaebum, maaf nih belum waktunya muncul. Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, yaa.

Thank you for who have review, favorite, follow, or just read. I love yous ;D


	3. chapter 3

"Ma, Dongie berangkat ya!" Donghyun mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Sayang!" Teriak mamanya dari dapur. Kebetulan hari ini mama dan papanya ada di rumah setelah seminggu lebih di luar negeri. Jadi tadi mereka sekeluarga sarapan bersama. Donghyun jadi semangat akan menjalani harinya.

"Aku akan mengantar Dongie, Ma." Jinyoung berkata sambil membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Okay!"

"Lho?" Donghyun heran.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah pagi, Hyung?" Tanya Donghyun setelah Jinyoung berada di depannya.

"Tidak ada, kuliahnya dicancel. Jadi aku bisa mengantar adikku tersayang yang paling manis sedunia ini!" Jinyoung mengelus rambut lembut Donghyun.

"Baiklah." Donghyun tersenyum.

/DJD/

Ketika sudah sampai di sekolah, Jinyoung segera menghentikan mobilnya. "Nah, sudah sampai. Perhatikan gurumu, ya di kelas." Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Donghyun.

"Siap, Hyung!"

Donghyun membuka pintu mobil, lalu beranjak keluar. Ia memberikan tatapan herannya ketika Jinyoung juga ikut keluar.

Jinyoung memutari mobilnya, berjalan mendekati Donghyun.

"Peluk?" Jinyoung merentangkan tangannya.

"Hyung, ini di sekolah." Donghyun terkekeh.

"Tak ada yang melarang, kok."

Donghyun maju memeluk Jinyoung. "Terima kasih ya, Youngie-hyung sudah mengantarku."

Jinyoung berdehem lalu memberikan kecupan di dahi. "Semangat!"

"Hyung juga semangat!" Donghyun mengecup pipi Jinyoung, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Jinyoung menatap Donghyun yang menjauh sebelum memakai kacamata hitamnya. Ia lalu segera memasuki mobilnya, dan mengendarainya keluar sekolah.

Kakak adik itu tidak menyadari, bahwa banyak pasang mata yang melihat interaksi mereka.

/DJD/

Youngmin duduk di lobi sekolah yang berada di lantai dua. Ia duduk di sana sambil mendengarkan musik ditemani Daniel di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau sedang tertarik dengan anak baru. Siapa namanya?"

Youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daniel. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Well," Daniel mengangkat bahu. "aku melihatmu mencegatnya di dekat gerbang. Aku sedang menjaga gerbang waktu itu."

"Namanya Jung Donghyun."

Mata Daniel langsung terbelalak kaget. "What?!"

"Jung Donghyun yang anaknya Jung Yunho itu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Hmm?" Youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, ke halaman sekolah. Daniel mengikuti arah pandangan Youngmin

Mereka berdua lalu melihatnya, di bawah sana Donghyun yang dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki, dan saling memberikan ciuman. Ketika laki-laki itu berbalik, mata Youngmin membesar.

'Jung Jinyoung...'

"Wah, kakak beradik yang sangat akrab." Daniel mengomentari.

"Kakak adik?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah tanya, Jung Donghyun anak komposer Jung bukan. Kalau iya, yang tadi itu dia dengan kakak keduanya Jung Jinyoung... Orang yang pernah mengurusimu, Hyung..."

Youngmin mendecih. "Sial."

"Hahahaha, kau terkena karma deh, Hyung. Aku yakin Jung Jinyoung tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati adiknya. Dan yang ku tahu kakak pertamanya malah lebih protektif daripada dia." Ejek Daniel.

Youngmin menatap mobil Ferrari yang semakin menjauh. Ia mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku tidak akan mundur!"

/DJD/

"Ecieee, dianter pacar."

Donhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghan yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Pacar?"

"Iya, yang tadi pacarmu, kan? Sudah peluk-peluk, cium-cium lagi, bikin envy tahu." Kata Donghan lagi.

"Yang tadi itu kakakku."

Senyum Donghan hilang. "Yaahh, tidak seru, ah." Donghan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kok romantis sekali, sih?"

Donghyun tersenyum kecil, "Biasanya juga seperti itu."

"Wah, parah sih. Kasihan aku sama yang nanti jadi pacar kamu. Kamunya diambil terus pasti sama kakak kamu." Donghan geleng-geleng.

"Tidak akan."Donghyun menggelengkan kepalanya yakin. "Han-ah, lihat buku latihanmu, dong. Aku mau menyamakan jawabanmu."

/DJD/

Teman-teman Donghyun semuanya heran kenapa hampir setiap hari ia diantar oleh orang yang berbeda. Katanya sih, itu kakak-kakaknya, tapi kok banyak sekali.

Mereka ingat Donghyun turun dari mobil Ferrari di hari Senin, Ford di hari Selasa, Mercedes Benz di hari Rabu, dan motor sport di hari Kamis dengan catatan semua yang mengendarainya bukan orang yang sama. Masa iya kakaknya Donghyun ada empat? Banyak sekali. Lagipula masa orang tuanya membelikan 3 anaknya mobil mewah, dan satu anaknya motor sport. Terus buat Donghyun nanti apa?

Mereka tidak tahu saja, dua dari kakak Donghyun itu maksudnya calon kakak ipar. Senang memang jadi Donghyun. Banyak yang sayang.

Tapi itu malah akan jadi masalah untuk tokoh utama kita satu lagi, Lim Youngmin.

/DJD/

Donghyun mengobrol dengan Donghan dan Dahyun selepas bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama sebelum Dahyun menunjuk ke pintu kelas.

"Gebetanmu tuh, Hyun-ah."

Donghyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelasnya. Terlihat Youngmin sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding lorong kelas. Ketika ia menyadari Donghyun melihat ke arahnya, ia segera memberi isyarat dengan tangannya untuk mendekat.

"Aku ke sana dulu, ya." Donghyun berkata pada temannya.

Donghan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ada apa sunbaenim?" Tanya Donghyun setelah ia berada di depan Youngmin.

"Pulang bersamaku."

Donghyun merasa ia salah mendengar, tapi ia yakin telinganya sehat. "Emm, itu sebuah perintah, tawaran, atau ajakan?"

"Duh, cerewet sekali, sih. Tinggal pulang bersamaku, kkeut. Aku tahu kau tak ada kegiatan." Youngmin menjawab.

"Huh, cara mengajak macam apa itu?" Donghyun bergumam kesal. "Baiklah, aku pulang bersamamu, sunbaenim."

Youngmin memperlihatkan smirknya, lalu berjalan mendahului Donghyun. Donghyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. 'Dia sebenarnya tertarik padaku atau tidak sih?' Donghyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menyusul Youngmin.

"Hey, Han-ah Youngmin sunbae itu beneran suka Donghyunie tidak sih?" Tanya Dahyun pada Donghan setelah mereka menguping obrolan Youngmin dan Donghyun. Jiwa-jiwa penggosip memang.

"Menurutku sih, dia beneran suka. Cuma agak tarik ulur begitu, lah." Jawab Donghan.

"Menyebalkan cara pdkt seprti itu. Aku paling tidak suka, soalnya tidak jelas dia benar-benar ingin bersama kita atau tidak." Dahyun mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Yah, kita percaya saja. Aku yakin dia punya caranya sendiri. Lagipula Donghyun, kan laki-laki juga. Kan bisa gantian dia yang mendekati Youngmin sunbae."

"Benar juga, sih."

/DJD/

"Pakai." Youngmin memberikan helm berwarna biru pada Donghyun. Mereka sudah berada di parkiran, di pinggir motor sport merah Youngmin.

Donghyun segera memakai helm fullface itu, Donghyun terdiam menatap Youngmin yang sudah berada di atas motornya.

Youngmin menghela nafasnya, "Naiklah."

"Boleh aku memegang bahumu?" Tanya Donghyun.

"Dari tadi kau memikirkan itu?" Youngmin terkekeh. 'Cute.'

"Pegang saja."

Donghyun mengangguk, menaiki motor Youngmin dengan menjadikan bahu Youngmin sebagai tumpuan.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di perumahan xxxx."

"Oh, disitu rupanya." Youngmin menghidupkan mesin motornya dan membawa motornya melesat keluar wilayah sekolah.

Donghyun berpegangan pada jaket Youngmin, malu dong, masa iya dia langsung main peluk-peluk. Nanti dikira Donghyun itu murahan.

Tapi, ya memang Lim Youngmin tidak kehabisan akal. Ia melakukan hal yang paling klise yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang membonceng gebetannya. Iya, mempercepat laju motornya.

Donghyun tertarik oleh gaya newton ke belakang sebelum ia terlonjak ke depan karena Youngmin menurunkan drastis kecepatannya. Alhasil, tubuh bagian depan Donghyun menempel dengan punggung Youngmin.

"Sunbae!" Donghyun berteriak kesal. Youngmin tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik tangan Donghyun ke depan perutnya.

"Makannya pegangan yang erat dong, tak usah malu-malu."

Donghyun mendecih kesal, meskipun akhirnya ia menggerakan tangan satunya ke perut Youngmin.

"Sudah."

"Nah, begitu dong. Kan rumahmu lumayan jauh. Kalau begini kan bisa ngebut." Youngmin berkata.

Donghyun hanya menghela nafas. Kecepatan motor bertambah sedikit-demi sedikit membuat Donghyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Youngmin tersenyum di balik helmnya.

/DJD/

Youngmin menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Donghyun yang terlihat minimalis. Terlihat yaaa, dalemnya kan gede banget.

Donghyun menuruni motor lalu membuka helmnya. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya. Donghyun mengangkat kepalanya. Nafasnya tertahan ketika ia melihat wajah Youngmin.

Youngmin merapikan rambut Donghyun yang tercuat kemana-mana. Setelah rapi, ia mengelusnya pelan. "Nah, selesai." Youngmin tersenyum.

Youngmin.

Tersenyum.

Homina homina homina.

'Kok, senyumnya manis banget?!'

"Wow." Donghyun terpana.

Ketika menyadari apa yang sudah ia katakan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Donghyun meletakkan helm ke tangan Youngmin dengan terburu.

"Terima kasih, Youngmin sunbae." Donghyun menundukkan kepalanya sebelum berlari ke pagar rumahnya. Dia malu kawan-kawan.

Youngmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum masih di wajah. "Hah, kenapa kamu harus adik dari Jung Jinyoung sih?"

'Di saat aku sudah jatuh padamu.'

/DJD/

"Ma, Dae-hyung mana?" Tanya Donghyun pada mamanya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan turun ke bawah mencari kakaknya.

"Di belakang tuh, biasa mengurusi kebun."

Donghyun segera menuju pintu yang mengarah ke belakang rumah. Terlihatlah Daehyun sedang menyemprotkan sesuatu pada bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Jung cukup besar. Ada pohon mangga, pohon petai cina, sampai bambu hias. Ada banyak bunga juga. Mawar, anggrek, matahari, lili, dan kamboja. Ada juga nanas, dan lidah buaya. Yang mengurusi? Jung Daehyun. Anak pertama keluarga Jung ini sudah seperti tukang kebun. Pokoknya Daehyun ekspertnya deh, soal kebun dan merawat tanaman.

Donghyun selalu berpikir, kalau Youngjae itu beruntung sekali mendapatkan kakaknya yang satu itu. Serba bisa dan selalu rendah hati, perhatian, penyayang lagi. Ya, meskipun agak tidak peka. Tampan juga, meski agak kurang tinggi (pokoknya jangan bilang pendek). Tapi Donghyun suka, kakak pertamanya itu jadi pas dalam pelukannya yang tubuhnya menjulang itu.

Nah, jadi ingin peluk kan.

"Dae-hyung!"

Daehyun berbalik menemukan Donghyun yang sudah di belakangnya. "Hey, Dongie." Daehyun tersenyum.

Donghyun melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Daehyun. Memeluknya erat-erat. Duh, gemes jadinya sama kakaknya ini.

Daehyun tertawa. "Kau kenapa sih? Kangen?"

"Rindu pelukan denganmu."

Daehyun tersenyum menghela nafasnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghyun.

Adiknya satu ini sudah besar, sudah masuk SMA. Tingginya bahkan sekarang melebihinya dan Jinyoung. Serasa baru kemarin ia mendengar suara tangisan adiknya yang terjatuh ketika belajar berdiri, dan tiba-tiba dia sudah tumbuh besar.

"Aku sayang Daehyun hyung."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Ehhheeemmm."

Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya. Terlihat Youngjae sudah duduk di teras sambil meminum teh.

"Sudah dong, peluk-peluknya. Ini pacarnya juga nunggu dipeluk."

Donghyun tertawa. "Ah, kalau begitu aku ke dalam. Selamat menikmati waktu bersama Hyung, kakak ipar."

"Okay, adik ipar."

Donghyun segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Hey, aku tidak mendengar kau datang." Daehyun mendekati Youngjae setelah membereskan peralatannya.

"Yah, kau sedang menikmati waktu dengan Donghyun, tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya." Youngjae meletakkan mugnya di meja. "Aku sudah terbiasa, tenang saja."

"Maafkan, ya."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti. Well, siapa sih yang tidak menyayangi dia? Aku juga sayang kok, padanya." Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun. "Karena dia kesayanganmu juga. Apa yang kau sukai aku juga akan menyukainya, jika aku tidak, aku akan berusaha terbiasa."

"Terima kasih." Tangan Daehyun bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Youngjae, sebelum kekasihnya menyentak tangannya membuatnya hilang keseimbangannya. Daehyun terkesiap kaget. Youngjae mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Daehyun yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Ya! Aku kaget tahu." Daehyun berpegangan pada bahu Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya terkekeh, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Daehyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Daehyun membesar, terkejut. Youngjae kan jarang sekali menyampaikan afeksi dengan kata-kata manis.

"Aku tahu, aku belum menjadi kekasih yang baik. Tapi terima kasih karena selalu menerimaku dengan senyuman. Aku tak ingin berpisah darimu, Dae."

Daehyun mengelus rambut Youngjae. "Hmm, aku tahu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kurasa hidupku akan aneh jika tak ada dirimu di dalamnya. Aku pikir kau sudah menjadi bagian hari-hariku."

Youngjae menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar. "I'm glad."

Daehyun membalas senyumnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya, menyisakan beberapa senti, menatap mata Youngjae dalam.

"Do it."

Dengan itu ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Youngjae. Dalam ciumannya ia mendesah lega.

'Aku bahagia.'

/DJD/

Jinyoung membereskan barang-barangnya. Tinggal ia sendirian di ruangan theater kampus. Ia tadi berlatih sendiri untuk pentas yang semakin dekat.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan dia ada di sana. Iya, si brengsek sok sibuk kesayangan Jung Jinyoung, Lim Jaebum.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada barang-barangnya, tidak memedulikan Jaebum yang mendekat.

"Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung selesai membereskan barangnya, ia segera menggendong tasnya dan menghadap Jaebum.

Jaebum mengambil tas Jinyoung sebelum ia sempat mencangklongkan tali yang satu lagi ke pundak kirinya.

"Pulang denganku ke apartemen. Aku sudah bilang pada eomma."

Jinyoung tak mengatakan satu patah kata pun, berjalan melewati Jaebum. Jinyoung merasakan tarikan di tangannya yang membuatnya berbalik menghadap Jaebum.

Jaebum mengelus rambut Jinyoung, lalu turun menangkup pipi kekasihnya. "Kau pasti lelah. Kantung matamu tebal sekali."

Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung. "Jung Jinyoung, my prince yang paling tampan. Maafkan aku ya, tidak bisa menemanimu akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu kenapa, aku yakin Daehyun sudah memberi tahumu. Aku ingin sekali menemanimu, tapi aku punya tugas penting. Aku akan menjadikanmu prioritasku seminggu ke depan. Pegang kata-kataku."

Jinyoung menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Jaebum. "Rindu kamu."

Jaebum tersenyum. "Hmm, rindu kamu juga." Jaebum melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi? Pulang denganku?"

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Tangannya menggandeng Jaebum untuk jalan beriringan.

"Aku kira kau melupakan pentasku."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Just wonder." Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah dekat lapangan parkir. "Yah! Masa hanya seminggu?"

Jaebum mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya bisa selama itu bagaimana lagi?"

Jinyoung mendengus kesal, melepaskan genggamannya lalu berjalan cepat mendahului pacarnya.

"Yah, katanya kau merindukanku!"

"Itu bukan aku yang bilang."

Jaebum hanya tersenyum, lalu menyusul langkah Jinyoung.

/DJD/

"Hyung, kalau kau menyukai seseorang kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Donghyun pada Youngjae pagi itu.

Hari itu Sabtu pagi. Youngjae menginap di rumah keluarga Jung. Dan dia sedang menonton siaran pagi ketika Donghyun bertanya.

"Huh? Suka?"

"Em, suka seperti Hyung suka pada Dae-hyung."

"Hmm." Youngjae menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Itu tergantung situasi."

"Situasi?" Tanya Donghyun tidak mengerti.

"Hum. Seperti, apa hubunganku dengan dia, seperti apa kita berinteraksi, dan intensitasnya. Jika aku dan dia chill, ikuti saja alurnya. Berbeda lagi kalau dia juga terlihat membalas perasaanmu. Nah, kau harus menentukan. Menunggu atau ambil tindakan."

"Ah." Donghyun mengangguk. "Rumit juga."

Youngjae tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Donghyun. "Ikuti saja kata hatimu, apa yang kau inginkan. Itu yang terbaik."

"Hah? Bukan aku kok. Kan, kita sedang membahas Youngjae hyung." Donghyun mengelak, meskipun Youngjae sudah tahu niatnya.

"Ya, maksudku aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku, begitu. Aku tak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri."

"Membicarakan apa sih, sayang-sayangnya Jung Daehyun ini?" Tanya Daehyun sambil membawa cemilan dan minuman ke meja.

"Sesuatu." Jawab Youngjae sambil tersenyum simpul.

'Apakah dia menyukaiku?' Donghyun menerawang jauh.

Well, jawabannya hanya orang yang diaukainya yang tahu. Siapa orang itu? Ah, ya masa readersnya gak tahu.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

Tidaaaakkk, MXM udah mau cb aja. Full Album lagi. Mau menangis karena pengen tapi gak bisa beli, huhuuu T T

Jadi, jadi, tahu gak rencana Youngmin ke depannya?

Penasaran gak sih Jinyoung sama Youngmin ada apa hayooo?

Enggak?

Ya udah -_-

(Abaikan)

2k words untuk kalian semuaaaa, bucinnya PacaDong


	4. chapter 4

**1225Lim**

Donghyun-ah, nanti siang makan bersamaku. Aku bawa bekal.

 **JungDongie**

Youngmin sunbae?

 **1225Lim**

Iya, ini aku. Nanti istirahat kedua aku ke kelasmu.

 **JungDongie**

Oh, oke

"Siapa tuh?" Tanya Donghan pada Donghyun yang mengunci ponselnya.

"Sunbaenim kita." Jawab Donghyun sambil mengambil snack yang ada di meja.

"Ah, Gunmin sunbae mencarimu lagi?" Donghan mengunyah snacknya. "Padahal katamu kemarin gubahan lagunya sudah selesai."

"Ada beberapa mungkin yang masih harus ditambahkan." Donghyun menatap keluar jendela kelasnya.

'Kenapa aku menyembunyikannya dari Donghan, ya? Dia kan berhak tahu juga.'

/DJD/

Tet...teret...teng...teng...teng

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, Donghyun segera membereskan bukunya, lalu beranjak dari bangku. Jang Seonsaeng sudah keluar dari tadi, jadi ia bisa langsung keluar kelas.

"Donghan-ah, aku duluan ya."

"Okay!"

Donghyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu kelasnya, ia melihat Youngmin berjalan melewati kelasnya begitu saja. Donghyun menghela nafas kesal. 'Katanya mau nyamperin!'

Donghyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Youngmin, ia pun berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Youngmin tersenyum mendapati bayangan Donghyun dari sudut matanya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Donghyun ikut mempercepat langkah kakinya, memegang lengan Youngmin. "Tunggu, Sunbae."

Youngmin menoleh, menatap Donghyun.

"Jangan cepat-cepat! Memangnya kita akan kemana, sih?" Donghyun menggoyangkan lengan Youngmin tanpa sadar, maklum kebiasaan dengan hyung-hyungnya.

Youngmin terkekeh pelan, mendapati Donghyun terlihat berlipat lebih manis dari biasanya. "Nanti kau juga tahu." Youngmin memegang tangan Donghyun yang berada di lengannya dengan tangan satunya, beralih menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Donghyun. "Begini lebih baik."

Donghyun tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, hanya mengangguk pelan dengan rona samar di pipi.

Youngmin menuntun Donghyun ke arah tangga menuju lantai satu yang jarang dipakai. Donghyun pikir ia akan dibawa ke bawah, tapi ternyata ia dibawa ke ruangan di pinggir tangga tersebut.

Youngmin membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan kecil yang terlihat nyaman. Ada sofa untuk 2 orang, 2 couch, di bawahnya ada karpet. Ada juga rak kecil dan box plastik ditambah dispenser yang terletak di atas meja pendek.

"Ini ruangan tempatku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku." Papar Youngmin sambil membuka sepatunya, menyimpannya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu.

Donghyun mengangguk paham. Ia tahu teman-temannya Youngmin. Yongguk dan Gunmin tergabung dalam eskul band sepertinya. Jaehwan yang berada di eskul paduan suara bersamanya. Hyunwoo yang juga anak PMR, eskul yang Donghyun ikuti. Daniel, komisi kedisiplinan seperti Youngmin. Dan Insoo, kelas 12 jurusan penyiaran, keponakan pemilik sekolah.

Kok, Donghyun tahu? Maklum, dia dekat dengan Donghan, Dahyun, dan Hwanwoong yang gaul dan suka ikut menggosip dengan squad gosip angkatan.

Jadi tidak heran kelompok main Youngmin bisa punya ruangan pribadi, ada Lee Insoo di dalamnya.

Donghyun menyimpan sepatunya di rak.

Youngmin membuka dua kotak bekal yang sudah ada di ruangan itu, menengadah pada Donghyun yang masih berdiri.

"Sini duduk." Youngmin menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Donghyun duduk di samping Youngmin di karpet. Youngmin menyodorkan kotak bekal dan alat makannya pada Donghyun. Donghyun menerimanya, memegang sumpitnya erat. "Selamat makan, Sunbae."

"Selamat makan."

Donghyun menyuapkan telur gulung ke mulutnya, rasanya lezat sekali, seperti meleleh di mulut. "Sunbae yang memasak sendiri?"

"Hmm, dibantu oleh ibuku untuk bumbunya. Aku masih payah untuk menakar bumbu. Tapi, telur gulungnya 100% buatanku. Enak?" Youngmin menyuapkan tumisan sayur ke mulutnya.

"Wah, telur gulungnya enak sekali. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong." Donghyun menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguhnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Youngmin tertawa pelan. "Aku percaya, baguslah kalau enak."

"Tapi, aku boleh di sini denganmu Sunbae? Teman-temanmu tidak akan kesini?" Tanya Donghyun di sela kunyahannya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka, tenang saja. Terkadang kita mengajak yang lain kesini." Jawab Youngmin.

"Ahh..." Donghyun mengangguk.

"Kau yang pertama aku bawa kesini."

Donghyun menghentikan kunyahannya, memegang erat sendok yang ia pegang. "A-ah, begitu." Sungguh Donghyun tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa pada posisi ini.

Youngmin memperhatikan Donghyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, apa kau akan menerimanya Sunbae?"

"Uhhhukk." Butiran nasi melompat dari mulut Youngmin dengan tidak kerennya. Ia tersedak nugget, kawan.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sunbae." Donghyun buru-buru mengambil air dari dispenser, menyodorkannya pada Youngmin.

Youngmin meminum airnya perlahan, menghela nafas dalam setelahnya. Ia menatap Donghyun tajam. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Donghyun membeo.

"Jawabannya tidak. Enak saja kamu yang menembak. Kan, aku yang pdkt."

"Hah?"

"Nanti aku yang menembakmu, tenang saja. Jadi harus diterima, ya... Jung Donghyun."

"Apa?!"

/DJD/

Youngjae mengunyah saladnya perlahan. Di depannya ada Jinyoung, Seolhyun, Eunji, dan Hongbin.

"Young-ah, Donghyun tak pernah pacaran, kan?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tak pernah. Tapi dia sering didekati, sih, waktu SMP. Tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi teman baik saja. Kenapa?" Jinyoung menyedot milkshakenya.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Sekarang dia sudah SMA, aku yakin pasti ada yang mendekatinya."

"Hmm, pastinya." Jinyoung mengunyah ayamnya.

"Kau tenang saja?" Tanya Seolhyun.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana? Kan sudah waktunya ini, aku saja dari SMP. Bagus dong, ada yang mendekati, berarti adikku laku."

"Masalahnya bukan Jinyoung, sih. Tapi Daehyun, kan?" Tebak Eunji.

"Nah, Daehyun mana mau pangeran kecilnya pacaran. Nanti tidak bebas memanjakan Donghyun." Hongbin berkata sambil mengacungkan garpunya. Seolhyun yang ada di sebelahnya menurunkan tangan Hongbin.

"Padahal tinggal manjain Youngjae saja, susah amat. Punya pacar kok dianggurin." Kata Eunji.

"Eiiyyy, salah. Yang ada Daehyun yang dimanja Youngjae. Dia mah sering seperti tidak suka kalau Daehyun yang mulai duluan. Jadi aslinya dia yang nyosor-nyosor." Beber Jinyoung.

"Jung Jinyoung, jangan asal bicara, deh." Youngjae menusuk buahnya.

"Tidak salah, kok." Bela Jinyoung.

"Ah, jadi dia tidak suka ditempelin, sukanya dia saja yang menempeli?" Tanya Seolhyun dengan senyum kecil.

"Nah, tepat! Dia mana ada gak ada di rumah kita. Kalau Daehyun di luar, baru dia juga menghilang." Jinyoung merendahkan kepalanya mendekati Eunji, Seolhyun, dan Hongbin. "Yoo Youngjae itu... diam-diam, bucinnya Daehyun." Bisiknya.

Youngjae memutar matanya malas. "Kamu berbisik seolah aku tidak bisa mendengar, aku masih di meja ini, Jung Jinyoung."

"Oh, bagus, dong. Kan, maksudnya memang supaya kau bisa dengar." Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya itu terbalik, ya. Bukan Daehyun bucinnya Youngjae, tapi Youngjae bucinnya Daehyun." Hongbin memgangguk-angguk sok paham. "Hmm, dapat dimengerti."

Youngjae melempar stroberinya, mengenai dahi Hongbin. "Dapat dimengerti kepalamu!"

"Ih! Yoo Youngjae anarkis, nih. Aku bilang nih, ke Daehyun." Hongbin mengacungkan garpunya yang diturunkan lagi oleh Seolhyun.

"Bilang saja sana, dia juga sudah tahu. Kenapa jadi aku sih yang dibicarakan? Kan aku sedang membahas Donghyun!" Youngjae menatap Jinyoung. "Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun kalau Donghyun pacaran?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu." Jinyoung mengangkat bahu. "Kan, belum pernah terjadi. Tapi sepertinya akan sedikit ekstrim. Dia tidak akan pandang bulu, mau pacarnya baik, apalagi gak baik, dia tendang jauh-jauh. Itu sepertinya, sih. Siapa tahu tidak."

"Wah, seram juga. Mau secara harfiah atau istilah, Daehyun kan bisa 'menendang' orang. Ini calon pacar Donghyun harus bisa bela diri juga biar bisa balas tendang." Eunji berkata sambil menyangga dagunya.

"Tergantung Donghyun juga, dong. Dia mau terus pacaran atau menuruti Daehyun. Bisa saja dia membujuk Daehyun supaya mengizinkannya pacaran." Seolhyun angkat bicara.

"Nah, benar. Donghyun tidak pernah gagal membujuk Daehyun, Youngjae saja kalah." Kata Jinyoung.

"Aku lagi..." Youngjae menempelkan dahinya pada meja.

 _Drrrt_ _drrttt_

Ponsel Youngjae bergetar, menandakan masuknya pesan.

 _Yoo Yejin sent you a picture_

/DJD/

"Apa?!"

"Dia bilang begitu?!"

"Wah..."

Donghyun, Donghan, Dahyun, dan Gwanghyun berkumpul di meja Donghyun. Donghyun baru saja menceritakan apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Tentang Youngmin yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan ia memang mendekati Donghyun, dan juga akan menjadikannya kekasih.

Dahyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merapatkan mulutnya imut. "Ini tidak bagus."

"Lho, kenapa tidak bagus? Bagus dong, bagus sekali malah. Kan, Donghyun sudah diberi kejelasan." Tanya Gwanghyun bingung.

"Masa dia tidak melakukan apapun, sih, setelah berkata begitu? Berarti Donghyun digantung, dong!" Dahyun berkata berapi-api.

"Dia memberiku coklat, kok. Kemarin aku dapat coklat di loker. Kata Chanhee, Youngmin sunbae yang meletakannya." Papar Donghyun.

"Nah, jangan asal bicara makannya, Dubu. Kalau digantung sungguhan kan susah." Donghan berkata sambil membuka lockscreen ponselnya.

"Kira-kira kapan, tuh? Ditembak?" Gwanghyun meletakkan jarinya di dagu.

"Sebentar lagi palingan, dia sudah pdkt dari PPLS. Dua bulan berarti, tinggal hitung jari Jung Donghyun sudah tidak single, kawan." Donghan mengangkat alisnya.

"Jangan memberi harapan, deh, Han-ah." Donghyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menumpukan kepala di tangannya.

"Lho, kok gitu? Percaya, dong, Kim Donghan selalu benar." Donghan memukul meja, membuat tiga temannya kaget.

"Jangan pukul meja, kenapa sih? Bikin kaget saja, Kim ini."

"Kau juga Kim, Dubu!"

"Ngobrolin apa sih, kalian? Kok, Yeo Hwanwoong yang paling tampan ini, tidak diajak?"

Tiba-tiba munculah Hwanwoong entah darimana, mirip hantu memang dia, menghilang tiba-tiba, datangnya pun tiba-tiba.

"Apa sih, Woong, sudah selesai ngobrolnya juga. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang makannya." Kata Gwanghyun.

"Yah, tidak seru. Tadi pagi aku lihat Youngmin sunbae, loh. Di toko bunga." Hwanwoong mulai dengan gosip hariannya.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Donghyun malas.

"Loh, tanda-tanda, Kim Donghyun! Dia akan menembakmu! Traktirannya jangan lupa." Hwanwoong berkata ditambah efek-efek dramatis.

"Jangan asal bicara. Ibunya kan memang punya toko bunga, wajar lah dia ada di toko ibunya." Donghyun berkata sambil menyangga dagunya.

"Huu... Hwanwoong tidak update."

"Malu, ih, maluuu."

"Harusnya lebih akurat dong beritanya."

"Diam, kalian! Manusia tampan lelah!"

"Idih!"

/DJD/

Jaebum menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah Donghyun. Murid-murid keluar dari sekolah terus menerus tanpa henti. Jaebum tersenyum mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini, yang juga sekolah Youngjae dan Jinyoung.

Terlihat Donghyun berjalan bersama teman-temannya, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang pulang lebih dulu.

Jaebum keluar dari mobilnya, saat itulah Donghyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jaebum hyung!" Donghyun berlari kecil mendekati pacarnya Jinyoung itu.

"Hei, Donghyunie." Jaebum tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak biasanya Hyung menjemputku. Ada apa?" Donghyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Jaebum hanya terkekeh saja melihat kemanisan adik pacarnya itu.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu, sekalian saja aku menjemputmu dari sekolah." Jawab Jaebum.

"Aaah." Donghyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Youngie hyung pasti senang."

Jaebum bergerak membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghyun ketika sebuah suara menyapa.

"Annyeong haseyo."

Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebarnya yang mengingatkan Jaebum pada satu hal. Kambing? Llama?

"Ahh, annyeong." Jaebum menjawab setelah menyingkirkan pemikiran abstraknya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lim Youngmin, Hyungnim! Jika diizinkan, bolehkah saya membawa pergi Donghyun?"

'WHA--WHAT?!' Donghyun menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hmm..." Jaebum berpikir sejenak. "Aku Lim Jaebum. Boleh saja, sih, asal Donghyunie setuju." Jaebum beralih pada Donghyun. "Kau mau pergi dengannya?"

"Uuhh," Donghyun menatap Youngmin dan Jaebum bergantian. "Tidak apa-apakah, Hyung?"

"No problem. Tenang saja, nanti aku tak akan bilang apa-apa ke hyung-hyungmu." Jaebum menenangkan.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut Youngmin sunbae. Maaf ya, Jaebum hyung. Padahal sudah susah-susah kesini." Donghyun tidak enak pada Jaebum.

"Eiiyy, jangan minta maaf. Kau kan tidak salah. Kalau begitu aku langsung ke rumahmu, ya. Youngmin-ssi, tolong jaga Donghyunie."

"Siap!"

Jaebum memasuki mobilnya, ia duduk memasangkan seatbelt sambil menatap Donghyun dan Youngmin dari kaca spion.

Jaebum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mengklakson satu kali sebagai tanda pamit untuk mereka berdua. Setelah itu mobilnya melaju menuju rumah pacarnya.

'Kalian akan mendapatkan masalah.'

/DJD/

Youngmin mengajak Donghyun ke suatu taman yang agak jauh dari sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan santai, sambil berbincang kecil.

Mereka berdua juga duduk-duduk sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di bawah sana. Iya, taman ini letaknya ada di dataran tinggi, pemandangan kota terlihat jelas.

Donghyun tertawa setelah mendengar cerita Youngmin tentang kejadian lucu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Yongguk.

Youngmin menatap wajah Donghyun yang tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Matanya yang hampir terpejam dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terdengar merdu di telinga Youngmin.

'Cantik.'

Youngmin menggenggam tangan kanan Donghyun, tapi sepertinya si empunya belum sadar, masih ada sisa-sisa tawanya sebelum berhenti dan digantikan dengan senyum yang manisnya membuat Youngmin diabetes saja rasanya.

"Uhh, Sunbae?" Donghyun menatap genggaman tangan mereka dengan wajah merona, sadar juga akhirnya.

Youngmin berdiri, membuat Donghyun juga ikut berdiri. Ia menuntun Donghyun mendekati pagar pembatas taman itu yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota.

Youngmin menggenggam tangan kiri Donghyun, membuat mereka berhadapan dengan tangan tertaut.

Youngmin menatap Donghyun yang juga menatapnya lurus-lurus. Rambut coklat lembutnya yang sampai sekarang ingin ia elus. Alis rapinya yang membingkai mata besarnya. Hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya.

Dia menyadari, ia benar-benar jatuh pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

Rasanya Youngmin ingin meledak saja, ia tidak bisa mengatakan semua rasa yang ada di dadanya.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghyun. Donghyun membulatkan matanya.

"Jung Donghyun."

"Ya?"

Kini hidung mereka hampir menempel, Youngmin menatap mata Donghyun di depannya. Ia pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Youngmin menutup jarak diantara mereka, mencium bibir Donghyun lembut.

Donghyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

'Akhirnya.'

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya jadian juga mereka *fiiuuuhh

Membutuhkan waktu lama karena mandek nulisnya. Maklumi, ya :"


	5. chapter 5

Youngjae berdiri di depan jendela kamar Daehyun, menatap pemandangan di halaman rumah. Terlihat Youngmin dan Donghyun yang sedang berdiri berhadapan, senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah keduanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Youngjae menahan pekikan tidak manlynya melihat Donghyun yang memberi pacarnya kecupan di pipi.

'Ya ampun, mereka manis sekali.'

"Ada apa di luar sana?"

Youngjae berbalik, terlihat Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyamanya. Wangi sabun citrus menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Daehyun berjalan mendekati Youngjae. Youngjae berusaha tidak terlihat panik, karena Daehyun mendekati jendela. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat mendekati Daehyun dan memeluknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya melamun."

"Begitu?"

"Hmm."

Youngjae berjalan mendekati kasur dengan tangan masih memeluk kekasihnya, menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke kasur.

"Daehyunie harum sekali sih, minta dipeluk terus." Youngjae melesakkan wajahnya di leher Daehyun, memberikan kecupan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, menginap dong, biar bisa pelukan semalaman." Kata Daehyun.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa, Nahyun sendirian di apartemen."

Daehyun mendengus sebal. "Nahyun kan sudah besar, dia sudah kuliah juga. Kenapa masih harus ditemani?"

"Kan, dia penakut, Sayangku." Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya memberikan ciuman di hidung Daehyun.

Daehyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia merutuki sikap manis Youngjae yang jarang keluar itu. Memang Youngjae selalu dekat dengannya, tapi ia jarang menunjukkan afeksinya seperti ini, ya setidaknya sampai kemarin-kemarin.

" _Mine's so cute_." Youngjae memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Daehyun yang tidak ayal membuat wajah Daehyun lebih merah.

"Yoo Youngjaeee." Daehyun merengek.

Youngjae terkekeh, setelahnya menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan penuh afeksi. "Kau tahu kau berharga untukku, kan?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

Youngjae tersenyum. "Hal terakhir yang paling aku inginkan adalah berpisah denganmu."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dalam, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku juga."

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya membuat dahi dan hidung mereka menempel.

" _Love you_."

Daehyun menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan ciuman panjang.

/DJD/

"Aku pulang."

Donghyun membuka sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Di dapur terlihat ada Jinyoung yang sedang mengaduk entah apa di mug.

"Youngie hyung."

Jinyoung menoleh, memberikan senyuman kecil pada Donghyun. "Hai, Dongie. Habis mengerjakan tugas?"

"Emm, tidak. Tadi aku jalan-jalan dengan teman." Donghyun menatap Jinyoung cemas. Takut ketahuan berbohong.

Untungnya Jinyoung terlihat tidak curiga. "Oh, begitu. Mau kubuatkan coklat juga?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil mengangkat mug yang berisi coklat panasnya.

"Ah, tidak usah, Hyung. Untukmu dan Jaebum hyung saja." Tolak Donghyun.

"Baiklah. Cepat mandi, ya. Kalau tidak ada tugas, langsung tidur saja." Jinyoung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Siap!"

Donghyun berbalik mengambil gelas di rak dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia masih terbayang kejadian sore tadi.

"Ya ampun, aku masih tidak percaya." Donghyun berkata pelan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Ia meminum airnya cepat. "Ahh.."

Donghyun menatap ke depan dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang belum hilang.

'Semoga hubungan kita akan berjalan lancar.'

/DJD/

" _Prince_."

"Hmm?"

Jaebum menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, ia sedang tiduran di kasur Jinyoung.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Lim Youngmin."

Jinyoung yang sedang membaca buku di meja belajarnya menoleh pada Jaebum, lalu mengembalikan fokusnya pada bukunya kembali

"Oh."

"Kau tidak mau tanya apaa gitu?" Jaebum mencoba memancing rasa penasaran pacarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada malas.

"Yaa, ada hal menarik tentangnya yang harus kau ketahui."

" _Huh, really?_ Kalau begitu biar aku tahu nanti saja."

Jaebum tersenyum kecil, kecuekan pacarnya ini memang benar-benar akut. "Ya sudah, biar nanti saja."

/DJD/

Donghyun menatap Hwanwoong khawatir, daritadi anak itu memandangnya aneh. Pandangan menuntut, mengancam, menggoda, pokoknya membahayakan. Donghyun merasa ia akan terperangkap!

"Gwang, itu si Hwanwoong kok aneh gitu, sih? Ngeliatin Donghyun terus." Dahyun memeluk Donghyun di sebelahnya. "Tenang Donghyunie, tak akan Mommy serahkan kamu pada pemuda tak tahu malu biang gosip satu ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Belum makan obat sepertinya, sih." Jawab Gwanghyun sambil bergeser menjauhi Hwanwoong.

Mereka sedang berada di kelas, duduk melingkar setelah mengerjakan latihan soal bersama.

Donghan tidak mengindahkan kelakuan teman-temannya yang memang tidak pernah normal itu, ia sibuk mengusap layar ponselnya.

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang harus kau ceritakan, Jung Donghyun?" Tanya Hwanwoong dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, menyeramkan.

"Tidak. Memangnya aku harus menceritakan apa?" Tanya Donghyun gugup.

" _Wha-what?!_ " Donghan membulatkan matanya dengan mata tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya.

Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada Donghan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada apa?"

"Si gebetan ngajak jalan?"

"Moon Jaein melamar Suzy Bae?"

Abaikan yang terakhir -_-.

Donghan masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia pun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada teman-temannya.

Hening.

Donghyun menahan nafasnya, ia pun bersiap-siap untuk mengha-

"APAAA??!!"

"JUNG DONGHYUUUNNN!!"

"Kamu, di-dia, tidak! Tidaaaakk!!"

-dapi kegilaan teman-temannya.

Hwanwoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menonton penderitaan Donghyun.

"Hah, akhirnya usahaku terbayar."

 _Lim Youngmin_ ( _3-1 Jurusan Perfomance_ ) _dan_ _Jung Donghyun_ ( _1-3 Jurusan Musik_ ) _akhirnya_ _secara Resmi menjadi Pasangan_

/DJD/

Donghyun memakan makan siangnya di kantin dengan tidak nyaman. Ia merasa seluruh mata siswa di kantin tertuju ke arahnya disertai bisik-bisik. Padahal kan, ia bukannya melakukan salah atau apa. Tidak ada yang mau memberi ucapan selamat gitu? Daripada dibicarakan karena pacaran sama _sunbae_ populer, kan tidak enak.

Donghyun tidak bisa salahkan Hwanwoong juga, dia sih, memang kerjaannya menggosip. Ia menghela nafas lesu.

"Kenapa Donghyunie? Makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Dahyun khawatir. "Mau aku belikan yang lain?"

Donghyun tersenyum kecil, Kim Dahyun memang sudah seperti ibunya, atau saudara perempuannya di sekolah. Donghyun merasa senang bisa berteman dengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Jangan bohong, deh. Kamu gak enak, kan diomongin sama mereka?" Kata Gwanghyun dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. "Padahal kamu gak salah, tuh. Mereka iri sama kamu."

Seisi kantin langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Gwanghyun.

"Sstt, Gwang! Jangan begitu, ah. Tidak enak." Donghyun berkata dengan wajah mengerut.

"Biar saja, Hyun-ah. Itu fakta, kok. Mereka iri cuma kamu yang bisa mengencani anggota CALL dalam waktu dua bulan. Gak level memang mereka sama kamu." Donghan berkata dengan nada datar, tapi masih cukup keras meski tidak sekeras Gwanghyun.

Btw, gengnya Youngmin namanya memang CALL, entah singkatan dari apa. Dan faktanya memang anak _freshmen_ yang bisa mengencani anggota CALL terlebih dengan waktu hanya dua bulan itu hanya Donghyun.

"Pacarmu, tuh." Dahyun berkata sambil menunjuk pintu kantin dengan dagunya.

"Huh?"

Muncullah Youngmin di meja mereka, meletakkan susu pisang di depan Donghyun.

"Untukmu."

Donghyun mendongkak, tersenyum sambil memegang botolnya. "Terima kasih, Sunbae."

"Hmm."

Youngmin mengedarkan pandangannya, ia heran kenapa atmosfer kantin kelas 1 sangat aneh. Terasa dingin dan mencekam. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Semangat untuk ulangan ya, Kesayanganku." Youngmin mengecup kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia menangkup pipi Donghyun. " _Love you_."

Youngmin memberikan usapan kecil pada rambut lembut kekasihnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi keluar kantin.

Donghyun membeku karena perilaku kekasihnya itu sebelum tersadar.

"Lim Youngmin."

Youngmin menoleh, menatap pacarnya dengan alis terangkat.

Donghyun mengirim satu set _love sign_ dengan tangannya. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

Youngmin tersenyum sambil menutup wajahnya. Ya ampun, kekasihnya itu manis sekali, sih. Youngmin takut mimisan.

Ia pun hanya melambaikan tangan lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Hening.

Masih hening.

3

2

1

Set!

" _HEOOOLLLLL_ "

"MATAKU! MATAAKUUUUU!!!"

" _Super cheesy, ewh_."

"SIYAAALLLL!!! APA-APAAN ITU?!"

"Kok, romantis?!"

Donghyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

Malu.

/DJD/

Donghyun menatap cincin yang sedang dipegangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Hari Minggu yang cerah ini Donghyun sedang berkencan dengan Youngmin, dan sekarang mereka ada di toko aksesoris.

Donghyun sedang memegang sebuah cincin sederhana dengan band berwarna hitam. Di dalamnya terdapat ukiran huruf alpabet.

"Wah, ini bagus." Donghyun mengangguk-angguk senang. Ia segera mencari cincin dengan ukiran huruf D dan Y.

Akhirnya ia menemukannya setelah mencari dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia tersenyum senang lalu berbalik untuk mencari Youngmin.

Tetapi kepalanya malah menabrak wajah seseorang, tepatnya hidungnya. Dan orang tersebut ternyata kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aw!"

"Aduh, maaf Sunbae!" Donghyun reflek mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh hidung Youngmin yang memerah, untung tidak sampai mimisan juga.

Youngmin memejamkan matanya. Tulang hidungnya ngilu. Terasa berdenyut. Ia membuka matanya ketika jari-jari Donghyun menyentuh hidungnya.

Tak disangka setelah mengusap hidung Youngmin, Donghyun menyusul memberikan kecupan kecil yang berlalu sangat cepat sampai Youngmin tidak percaya. Tapi, ketika melihat wajah merona Donghyun, Youngmin menyadarkan diri kalau itu nyata.

"Itu, supaya... ti-tidak sakiit lagi..." Kata Donghyun lirih dengan wajah menunduk.

Youngmin tersenyum lebar, bergerak maju memeluk kekasihnya. "Duh, manis sekali sih Jung Donghyunnya aku."

"Sunbae, jangan disini! Malu, ih!" Donghyun mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

"Biarkan saja, toh kalau mereka punya pacar semanis kamu juga pasti bakalan dipeluk." Youngmin menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening kekasihnya yang tertutup poni. " _Thanks, Babe_."

Wajah Donghyun langsung meningkat tingkat kemerahannya 100%.

Homina homina homina.

 _Pet name_.

Dari Lim Youngmin.

Rasanya Donghyun mau mimisan di tempat, dan menjerit bahagia. Tapi demi menjaga image ia pun menahannya, seperti Elsa.

 _Conceal, Don't Feel It_.

Tapi tetep kerasa gimana dong, :(.

Akhirnya Donghyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berjongkok.

"Haaahhhhh, malu tahu! Sunbaeee..." Akhirnya yang keluar malah rengekan.

Youngmin hanya terkekeh kecil lalu ikut berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Donghyun.

Tiba-tiba Donghyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menunjukkan 2 cincin di tangannya. "Sunbae, lihat! Aku mau beli yang ini untuk kita."

"Itu bagus, Donghyunie." Youngmin melepaskan kalung tanpa bandul yang berada di lehernya, memasukkan cincin dengan ukiran Y, memakaikannya pada Donghyun.

"Perfect." Youngmin melihat cincin yang mengalung di leher Donghyun. "Aku juga membeli gelang ini untukmu." Youngmin menunjukkan gelang rantai perak dengan bandul kambing gunung. Ia memakaikannya pada tangan kanan Donghyun.

"Terima kasih." Donghyun menatap gelang di tangannya. "Cantik."

'Sepertimu.'

"Yuk, ke kasir, biar aku bayar semuanya." Ajak Youngmin.

"Tidak bisa, dong. Cincinnya biar aku yang bayar." Donghyun protes.

"Sudah, aku saja."

"Aku laki-laki, Sunbae. Aku bisa membayar sendiri barang yang kubeli. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk membiayai kencan kita, lho. Aku juga bertanggung jawab. Kita berdua kan belum kerja, jadi setidaknya patungan kalau mau beli apa-apa." Tutur Donghyun.

Youngmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kamu bayar satu cincin saja, ya? Kan, aku yang mengajakmu keluar, jadi aku bertanggung jawab, kan?"

"Mmm..." Donghyun berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah."

"Nah, begitu dong."

/DJD/

Jaebum mengajak Jinyoung ke toko buku yang sering ia kunjungi, sebagai salah satu usaha menyenangkan pacarnya. Dia kan maniak buku.

Benar saja, ketika Jinyoung melihat buku yang tersusun rapi di etalase dan rak, matanya langsung berbinar.

Jebum hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Jinyoung menarik tangannya ke arah bagian novel terjemahan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik rak, bersama Jaebum juga.

"Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?" Jinyoung berbisik.

"Hmm?" Jaebum mengikuti arah pandang Jinyoung. Terlihat Youngmin sedang bersandar di tembok, satu tangan memegang buku, dan tangan lain menggenggam tangan laki-laki di depannya yang sangat Jinyoung kenal.

Lim Youngmin.

Bersama dengan.

Adiknya.

 _Fuck_.

Jinyoung mengumpat, rupanya ini yang ingin Jaebum beri tahu. Harusnya ia membiarkan pacarnya memberi tahunya. Mana rela dia menyerahkan adiknya yang paling manis itu ke anak berandalan berhati dingin yang selalu ia urusi ketika ia jadi komisi kedisiplinan?

Youngmin terlihat membacakan isi buku dengan senyum lebar, sedangkan di depannya Donghyun tertawa kecil. _Scene_ yang manis, tapi tidak untuk Jung Jinyoung.

Lalu, Donghyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, menuju ke sisi lain dari toko buku itu.

"Lim Jaebum, jaga adikku."

"Huh?"

Jinyoung berjalan mendekati Youngmin.

/DJD/

Youngmin menurunkan buku yang ia baca dari pandangannya. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki yang tingginya hampir menyamainya menatapnya datar.

 _Shit!_

Kok, Jung Jinyoung bisa disini?

"Ikut aku."

"Tapi, Donghyunie-"

"Ada Jaebum yang mengawasinya."

Youngmin menghela nafasnya, meletakkan bukunya kembali di rak, lalu mengikuti langkah Sunbaenya itu.

Ia menatap Donghyun yang sedang asyik melihat _cover_ buku yang akan dibelinya.

'Semoga hubungan kita tidak sampai disini, ya... Sayangku.'

Donghyun tersenyum manis sambil menatap _cover_ buku yang ia pegang. Youngmin tersenyum. 'Bisakah aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu di depanku lagi?'

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note:**

Ehhem, ehhem

Gimana, nih?

Penasaran gak?

Kalo penasaran reviewnya dong, kalo reviewnya sedikit updatenya sebulan kemudian nih :v


End file.
